


The Ramble & The Lake

by MissMoMo1990



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Raph/Leo - Freeform, TMNT, TMNT 2016 - Freeform, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoMo1990/pseuds/MissMoMo1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: 2k16 Turtles!<br/>***WARNING! This story makes minor references to events from TMNT: Out of the Shadows!***<br/>***WARNING! This story contains TCEST!***<br/>Pairing: Raph/Leo<br/>Summary: Raph's only intention for the night was to take Leo to Central Park to watch the fireworks, but plans can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ramble & The Lake

"Maybe we shouldn't have split off from Donnie and Mikey…"

Raphael rolled his eyes as Leonardo voiced his uncertainties about their plan for at least the third time in ten minutes. Tramping through the narrow sewer tunnels beneath Central Park, he glanced over his shoulder at his big brother who was following two paces behind him. The beam of the flashlight Raph carried was bright enough that he could see Leo's concerned expression.

"They're big boys, Leo. They can take care of themselves," Raph opinioned, looking forward again. "Besides, do you really want to spend the entire fireworks show watching Mike bounce around like an excited three-year-old while listening to Don babble on about the history of pyrotechnics and how they work for the millionth time?"

"Well, that's kind of my point," Leo replied. "What if they're too distracted to keep hidden or notice if a human comes near them?"

"Geeze, give 'em a little credit," the sai-wielder said. Stepping over a large brick that had fallen free of the tunnel wall, he aimed the flashlight at it so that Leo would see it, too. "Their heads aren't that far up in the clouds."

"But more people will be out tonight and…" Leo's words cut off as Raph abruptly halted and spun around, forcing Leo to stop short. Raph wore a frown which appeared even more severe in the shadows cast over his face. The sudden confrontation made Leo's eyebrows raise in confusion. "What?"

"Stop worrying," Raph commanded. "They've got their phones with 'em. If something happens, they'll call."

"You're right," Leo submitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sorry."

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Raph turned and resumed his journey down the tunnel while beckoning for Leo to follow. "Come on. We're almost at our exit."

"Where exactly are you taking me?" the katana-wielder wondered, quickening his step to match Raph's.

"A spot inside The Ramble right along The Lake," Raph answered. "Nice and hidden from view, but perfect for watching fireworks."

This time it was Leo's turn to halt. "Are you insane?! This is the opening ceremony for the New York Marathon! Tons of people are going to be walking through the park tonight and you want to be wandering amongst them?!"

Realizing that he had lost his follower, Raph paused and turned back to face his brother once again.

"Did you not hear the part about it being hidden from view?" the red-masked turtle questioned. "That would imply that I'm planning on avoiding people."

"It's too risky!"

"You were all gung-ho about us going off alone when I first suggested it."

"That was before I knew that this was your plan! I figured your 'great spot' was a secluded rooftop, not the middle of Central Park!"

"For cripe's sake, Leo, learn to live a little!" Raph implored. "Let me tell you why nobody's gonna notice us." He counted off on his fingers as he listed his reasons. "One, there ain't no lighting for any the walking paths so it'll be pitch black. People aren't gonna be on them if they can't see. Two, there's plenty of trees, bushes, and rocks to cover us. Three, people prefer to watch the fireworks in clear open spaces where there's room to sit so they'll all be crowding the terrace or Sheep Meadow. And, four, we're ninja. If we can't move through the dark woods without drawing attention to ourselves, we better hang up our weapons and find a new career. Now, are you going to come willingly or am I gonna have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you the rest of the way?"

Leo bit his lip as he considered his options. Although Raph's argument was compelling, Leo still imagined a multitude of scenarios that ended with them being spotted by some wayward surface dweller or two. But if he didn't comply, Leo knew that Raph could and would make good on his threat which Leo would rather avoid for pride's sake.

His hesitation made Raph frown again. Just once he'd like to see Leo act on a whim instead of thinking every damn thing over twice. And while carrying his brother was certainly tempting, Raph wanted Leo to join him without protest. Taking a deep breath, Raph decided to change his tactic.

"Please come with me?" he asked quietly. Stepping forward, he wrapped his fingers around Leo's wrist and gently pulled it in his direction. "It's been days since I had you all to myself."

Leo didn't know when Raph had learned to mimic Mikey's puppy dog eyes, but the resemblance was uncanny and equally effective. His reservations were fading fast under the influence of those golden irises. Heaven help him if Raph and Mikey ever ganged up on him while wearing their matching expressions of manipulation.

"Okay," the blue-masked ninja relented. "I'll go with you."

One corner of Raph's mouth curled up, replacing his frown with a smirk. He turned and resumed his journey down the tunnel while leading Leo along. "Just a bit further to our exit."

Rounding a bend, they caught sight of a rusted ladder bolted to the wall twenty feet in front of them. The wall to the right of the ladder had "WEST DR/79TH ST" painted in large, black lettering to inform the city's sewer workers of their underground location. Raph clicked off his flashlight, shoved it into his belt, and released Leo in order to take hold of the ladder and climb towards the manhole cover above their heads. Carefully lifting the metal plate a couple of inches, the hothead looked and listened for any humans roaming the vicinity. The few widely spaced lampposts lining the sidewalks cast small circles of dim yellow light, but still left most of the street in the dark. A lonely late-night jogger was running up West Drive, ear buds in and attention focused on the path in front of him. Raph watched the man until he turned right onto 79th Street then swept his gaze around the area once more.

"It's clear," he called down to Leo. "Once you get up here, head into the trees on your left."

The sai-wielder didn't give his brother a chance to reply. Setting the manhole cover aside, he quickly exited the passageway and darted for the safety of the woods to wait behind a thick elm tree. It was only because he was listening hard for the sound that he was able to hear that clink of metal as Leo replaced the cover. Two seconds later, the katana-wielder appeared at his side.

"This way," Raph whispered, jerking his thumb to the left.

Leo was impressed by Raph's ability to move noiselessly through the dense mix of trees and shrubbery. One would think it impossible given his brother's size. Raph was fast, too, clearing the dirt paths that cut through the woods with a single bound. Leo had to put on an extra burst of speed to keep up with him or risk getting lost in a part of NYC that Raph clearly knew quite well. After ten minutes of running, Raph finally slowed to a stop on top of a large slab of bedrock.

"See?" Raph said as he turned to look at Leo. "It's perfect."

Settling his hands on his hips, Leo surveyed the secret location. There was indeed, plenty of brush to obscure the spot from the walking path that lay several feet behind them. Autumn had decided to arrive late this year which left a vast majority of leaves clinging to their branches and retaining their summer green. In between the gaps of the trees in front of him Leo could see a body of water, glimmering where it passed under the lights of Bow Bridge off to his far left. Tipping his head back, he noted that there was enough of a clearing for them to have an unobstructed view of the night sky. Raph was right. It was perfect.

"How did you find this place?" Leo inquired as he lowered his gaze.

His eyebrows lifted in mild surprise. While he had been distracted, Raph had spread a blanket over the rock slab and taken a seat, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Remember back to Fourth of July when we weren't talking to each other 'cause of the fight we had the day before?" Raph responded with a question of his own.

Leo nodded. That dispute had been particularly nasty and had kept them at odds for almost a whole week. "…you refused to go with Don, Mikey, and me to watch the fireworks at Brooklyn Bridge Park like we always do…"

"I decided to go to the show at Central Park instead," the red-masked turtle revealed. "And that's when I found this place."

For a moment, Leo felt the urge to lecture Raph for going off on his own that far gone night, but doing so would undoubtedly raise both of their tempers especially since there was a high likelihood that they would delve into the nitty gritty details of their fight. Leo would rather avoid that. Swallowing his words, he focused instead on the fact that Raph had chosen to share this spot with him.

"You don't have to keep standing there," Raph stated pointedly while staring at his brother expectantly.

Taking the hint, Leo moved forward and lowered himself down on his sibling's right side. "I can't believe you brought a blanket."

"Makes sitting on this rock a bit more comfortable," Raph replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Both turtles fell silent and their gazes began to wander as they waited for the ceremony to start. Leo's attention eventually settled on the water and he watched the waves roll over the surface. The November wind that was making the lake's surface dance was also making Leo shiver. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he hugged them close and tried to convince his own brain that he was plenty warm.

"I'm kinda surprised that the mayor decided to hold the marathon this year," Leo stated, trying to jumpstart a conversation. "Considering that Krang almost destroyed the city five days ago."

"He's probably just trying to keep people from panicking," Raph answered. "Make 'em think that everything's all hunky dory, that they don't have to worry about what could appear out of the sky, and that they should go on living life the way they were before last week."

Leo pursed his lips thoughtfully, rubbing his arms to heat them. "He'd have bet-…"

His voice trailed off as he felt a light tapping on his left shoulder. Confused, he turned his head to look and discovered that he was being assaulted by a thermos wielded by his brother. With questioning eyes, Leo met Raph's gaze at which point Raph ceased his beating and held the thermos out in offering.

"Hot tea," the hothead explained as Leo stared blankly at the beverage container. "Figured you'd get cold out here tonight."

Leo slowly reached out and accepted the drink. "…thanks..."

"Welcome," Raph grunted and returned his eyes to the sky.

The leader watched his brother for a moment before looking forward again. A small smile spread across his face as he unscrewed the thermos lid. Raph could be damn considerate when he had a mind to be and tonight Leo was greatly appreciative of his sibling's thoughtfulness. He took a drink and immediately felt warmer.

"What time is this show supposed to start anyway?" Leo questioned.

He jumped as a shrill shriek shattered the peace of the park. Then a series of pops sounded overhead and Leo glanced up just in time to see the burst of red and gold sparks shower down upon the world. New rockets were firing even before the first burned out.

"That answer your question?" Raph chuckled, sparing Leo a quick glance.

Leo gave no reply. He kept his eyes turned towards the heavens, watching as the sky echoed with deep booms and repeatedly lit with fire.

Red. Gold. Green. More red. Blue. Purple. And more red.

it was magical.

Until that icy breeze blasted over him again. Limbs rattling and teeth chattering, Leo could feel the goosebumps break across his flesh. His half-drunk tea was no match for good ol' Mother Nature. Before misery really had a chance to settle in, Leo felt a weight drape over his shoulders. This time when Leo looked down he found a blanket wrapped around him.

"Where were you keeping all of this stuff?" Leo demanded, his eyes roving over Raph as he tried to deduce the answer. The larger turtle definitely hadn't been carrying it in his hands.

Raph plucked at the hem of his shorts, a sly grin spreading across his face. "You know these pockets are pretty damn deep…"

Leo snorted with laughter. He closed the thermos, set it aside, and scooted over towards Raph. Stopping when their thighs met, Leo clutched the blanket tighter and leaned against his brother. The action surprised Raph as Leo was typically slow to show affection. Smile widening, Raph curled his arm around Leo's shell and pulled him even closer, resting his cheek on the side of Leo's head as their eyes drifted skyward once more.

"Do you think Chief Vincent would still be accepting of us if she knew we were together like this?" Leo wondered aloud several minutes later.

Raph was quiet for a while as he contemplated the question. Leave it to Leo to think of something like that at a time like this.

"I think that the only people I want to accept us already have," he said honestly as visions of his family played inside his mind. "And the most important one is sitting right here next to me. No one else matters. If they don't like it then that's their problem."

Raph's words made Leo's heart feel funny. Pulling away, Leo turned his head so that he could look up at his brother. The intense gaze of Leo's blue eyes made Raph glance downwards. Snaking a hand out from underneath his blanket, Leo cupped Raph's cheek and guided him down into a kiss.

Leo had only intended for their exchange to be brief, but Raph changed that plan when he refused to completely relinquish Leo's lips. Every time Leo tried to escape, Raph would quickly pursue and capture him again. At last, Leo surrendered, even allowing Raph to secure him further by tying their tongues together.

The noisy fireworks were soon forgotten as the two teens took increasing interest in each other. They shifted at the same time, twisting their bodies so that they were face to face and thus easing the strain on their necks. Leo's fingers skimmed over Raph's plastron and hooked under the straps of his self-fashioned weapons holster to yank him closer. The sai-wielder grunted as he was jerked hard, momentarily losing his grip on Leo's thighs which he had been massaging with his hands. Shifting onto his knees, he pressed forward while Leo lay back on his shell.

During the descent, Leo's blanket slid off his shoulders. He huffed as a good portion of Raph's weight settled on top of him. Luckily, the natural slope of the rock they were currently occupying worked to their advantage and prevented Leo from teetering on his oversized carapace. A fresh round of kissing was started, accompanied by an exploration by twelve very curious fingers.

"Mmm…think I was somewhere around here last time…" Raph husked as he thumbed the zipper of Leo's pants. "…right before we were interrupted…"

The older turtle's thoughts went to the incident Raph was alluding to – the one that had happened on the same night they received keys to the city. Slipping off to an empty sewer tunnel together, the two had discussed at length their interactions during the days preceding Krang's invasion of New York City. It ended with both turtles apologizing for what they each had said and done. Then Raph had pinned Leo to the wall and kissed him deeply, reinstating their nine-months-long romance that had been placed on hold for their recent spat. It had been such a relief to be back in each other's good graces. In a matter of seconds, the situation escalated to a hot and heavy make-out session, complete with wandering hands and grinding hips. To their great frustration, their tryst came to an unsatisfying end by the arrival of Mikey who sheepishly informed them that Master Splinter requested their return to the lair for a family celebration of their earth-saving victory.

That had been three days ago. Leo and Raph had not found the opportunity to continue where they'd left off. At least not until now.

"…pr…pretty sure your…hand was already down my pants…by then…" Leo replied breathily, struggling to unbuckle the connecter of Raph's holster which was pressing uncomfortably into his hip.

Raph lent his assistance, pressing the hidden release button and hastily shrugging out of the gear to toss it carelessly aside. His right hand immediately went to work freeing Leo's two belts, pulling them out from under the katana-wielder and throwing them over to join his holster before he opened the leader's button and fly. "…oh yeah…" Path unobstructed, he eased his fingers into his brother's pants. "…this feels familiar, don't it?"

Leo groaned as Raph found and fondled his semi-hardened shaft. "…oh god…yes…"

"Guess the question now is how far are you gonna let me go, Leo?" Raph wondered, grinning when the thick dick twitched at his touch.

Hands clutching at his sibling's biceps, Leo squeezed his eyes shut. The rational part of his brain was telling him that they were being too reckless, that the chances of someone overhearing them were too high, and that they were bound to get caught. Yet, all of these concerns were quickly being dismissed as the part of his brain that resided in his groin gained control. Another groan escaped him when Raph's hand dipped further between his legs.

"There's lube in the pouch on my belt," Leo announced, sitting up on his elbows so that he could slip off his scabbard and place his swords out of harm's way.

"Boy scout," Raph snorted and withdrew from his brother to go in search of the bottle.

"Blame your raging libido," the blue-masked ninja defended. Lying back again, he lifted his hips to unwind his sarashi. "I never know when you're going to get horny so I have to be prepared."

"Oh ho! Like you've got room to talk!" Raph protested. He found the lube and set it on the blanket next to his brother. Free of that small burden, he reached for Leo's feet to untie his waraji. "Who was it that pulled me into the stairwell of an empty hotel 'cause he couldn't wait until we got home from April's to get his freak on?" He left Leo's socks in place, knowing that his brother would loudly object to their removal, and proceeded to Leo's kneepads. "And who was it that wanted to sneak off to the far corner of the junkyard for a quickie 'cause he was bored with waiting on Don to finish up his scavenger hunt?" Kneepads gone, Raph gripped the waistline of Leo's pants and pulled. "I'm starting to think you got a _thing_ for doing it in public."

"You think I've got a _thing_ for everything." Leo tried to sound annoyed in his reply, but the sudden blush of his cheeks suggested that Raph wasn't that far from the truth.

Tugging the garment free of Leo's ankles, Raph chucked them over his shoulder then crawled forward to hover over the leader's mostly naked body. "Well, I _know_ you got a _thing_ for a little bit of _this_ …"

Leo yelped as Raph's hand descended heavily on the right side of his ass. The sharp sting made his exposed cock jump. He could feel the welt forming on his skin. Above him, his brother chuckled darkly and smiled. With a final swat at Leo's rear, Raph sat back on his heels and removed the gear protecting his hands.

"Sit up for a sec," the hothead requested.

Leo did as he was bidden and Raph snatched the extra-large blanket that had previously covered his brother. Unfurling it with a snap, he flung it across his back. Raph pressed gently on Leo's shoulders and eased him onto his shell again. Charmed by Raph's thoughtfulness to put him under the shelter of a blanket once more, Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and dragged him down for a kiss of appreciation.

While their tongues rewove themselves, Raph reached with one hand to undo the knot in his own belt. His shorts loosened and he shoved them down just far enough to tuck the band beneath his balls. Anticipation had made his cock swell to epic proportions. Groping for the bottle of lube he had set aside earlier, Raph reclaimed it and wasted no time slicking up his fingers.

Leo knew it was coming, but he still jumped when he felt a thumb paint over his entrance. Breaking their kiss, he uttered a single-word complaint. "…cold…"

"Won't be for long," Raph assured before lowering his head to nuzzle Leo's neck.

Another bolt of pleasure shot through Leo at the feeling of teeth biting into the side of his throat. Hoping to hurry things along, he trailed a hand down the central line of Raph's rough plastron and wrapped it around the top turtle's massive member. Raph's hips bucked as Leo stroked him eagerly from tip to base and back again. Growling, he bit harder and buried his forefinger in Leo's ass which earned him a deep moan from the older turtle.

Raph made short work of the preparation. He could sense Leo's impatience and, in all honesty, he didn't want to wait any longer either. Extracting his finger, Raph freed his cock from Leo's grasp and slathered it with a generous amount of lube.

"Gah!" Leo gasped as his brother sank into him.

The contribution of Raph's body heat had made the area under the blanket feel like a furnace. Sweat rolled off Leo's forehead and his breathing grew more ragged. A glance at Raph's flushed face told Leo that the excess warmth was having the same effect on the larger ninja. Raph seized hold of Leo's knees to keep his brother's thighs spread wide as he pulled his cock out, pushed it in again, and repeated.

Leo latched on to the Raph's hips, needing to take control of both the strength and rate of the larger ninja's thrusts. Raph complied with the leader's nonverbal guidance and adjusted his gyrations to the hard, fast pace Leo desired. The hothead felt Leo's grip on him tighten and heard a familiar moan escape his brother which told him that he had hit the right spot. Smiling wide, Raph wrapped Leo's legs around his waist, braced his hands against the surface of the rock, and drove in deeper.

"…shit…Raph…" Leo swore when the younger turtle tapped his prostrate a second time. His eyes slid shut as jolts of pleasure electrified every nerve in his body. "…more…harder…"

"Damn, you're demanding…" Raph complained teasingly. Putting more power in his hips, he focused his aim and increased his speed. "…better?"

"…haaaa…yes!" the katana-wielder panted. His left hand relocated to his aching cock which was steadily dripping pre-come all over his plastron. He masturbated at the same rate Raph was pounding into him, groaning as the ultimate release loomed ever nearer. "…fuck…yes…Raph…R-aaaa-ph!"

Raph didn't know what thrilled him more: hearing Leo curse or hearing Leo moan his name in that needy tone. Both contributed to the pressure building in his groin. His limit was fast approaching. He just needed Leo to…

"…Ungh! Raphael!" Leo howled as he finally reached completion, hot cum shooting across his chest. "…oh, fuck!"

That did it for the red-masked ninja. He burst the second Leo's tight ass clamped around his dick. A few choice words fell from Raph's mouth, too, as he erupted inside his brother. His hips continued to thrust until he delivered his entire load. At that point, he pulled free of Leo and collapsed beside him, chest heaving and limbs feeling lighter than air. Dazed by the hormones running rampant throughout their bloodstreams, it took the two turtles several minutes to realized that the night sky had grown dark and silent once more.

"Well, so much for watching fireworks," Leo commented, turning his head to look at Raph.

"Meh," Raph shrugged, not the least bit disappointed. Rolling onto his side, he crept a hand along the inside of Leo's left thigh. "This was way more entertaining."

Leo sucked in a breath as the caress made his still sensitive cock stir. Reaching down, he laid his hand over Raph's. "…indeed…"

Grinning again, Raph slid his hand free. He then used it to grab Leo by the hip and drag him closer. "It doesn't have to be over yet if you don't want it to be…"

Leo blushed, knowing full well what Raph was suggesting. The sai-wielder was leaning in, his lips poised to attack Leo's with a kiss. But before contact could be made, they were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Crap," the leader said when he realized that it was his. Pushing Raph aside, he scrambled to reach his pants and fumbled in the pocket for the device. Caller ID told him that it was Donnie who was trying to reach him. He hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear, hoping he was composed enough that his genius brother wouldn't figure out what he and Raph had just been doing by his voice. "What's up, Don?"

_"Hey, Leo!_ " Donnie greeted cheerfully. " _The show's over. Do you want Mikey and me to meet up with you and Raph?_ "

Leo's stomach did a flip and his eyes widened. He glanced over at Raph who was watching him with an amused twinkle in his eye. Raph had heard Don's question and he slowly shook his head.

"…uh…no…" Leo answered. "…no. You guys can head back to the lair. We'll meet you there."

" _Oooookay then_ ," Don replied. " _See you later._ "

"Yeah, later."

Leo nearly sighed with relief. He was about to hang up when Mikey's voice came through loud and clear.

" _I told you they were going off for some alooooooooone time, dude! You owe me twenty bucks!"_

Absolutely mortified, Leo stamped his finger against the end call button. He tossed the phone onto his pants and hid his face in his hands in anguish. There was no doubt in his mind that Mikey was going to harass him about this as soon as he and Raph strolled into the lair.

"So I guess we'll staying here for a while then, huh?"

Leo jumped as Raph's spoke right in his ear. He hadn't noticed his brother creeping forward to crawl on top of him. The leader squirmed and felt Raph's renewed arousal brushing against his backside.

"You're insatiable…" Leo grumbled and slowly lifted his tail.


End file.
